Just Like He Did A Jack and Kim Sad Oneshot
by shen721
Summary: "Are you out of your mind!" She yelled. "You could have DIED!" "I can't." I replied. "There's a really mean boy in heaven, named Jack who won't let me see him." Unless he's been with her all this time... (Sorry for the sucky summary, just please read and tell me what you think.) (: & can someone tell me what rating this should be under?


**Alright so I originally wanted this to be posted as a little Christmas gift for my followers, but it took me so long to write this because i kept editing so i'm posting this at 1:02am :/ I just really hope you guys like this I really worked hard on it and it means something special to me. Sorry for typos I wrote it on my phone, and **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own kickin it or jack and kim, but the story line is mine! (: **

I watched the little kids run out of their classrooms as I made my way back home from the last day of school. A year had went by, slow and suffocating as each day passed, but when I turned around, it had come and gone. Summer was already here and it was only a matter of time before the sun would blaze heatedly again. It would replay and remind me of the tragic tale that won't fade from my mind no matter how hard I try.

A red helium balloon escaped from a young girl's hands. "My balloon!" She cried. "Mommy my balloon!"

I ran out into the middle of the highway and jumped up, just managing to grab the tail of the balloon's string. Cars honked and screeched, breaking into a stop. Two cars sandwhiched me, both barely missing my body. I squeezed out of the crack ignoring their curses and made my way back to the little girl. "Your balloon." I said "If you love it don't ever let it go."

The mother gazed at me shocked with a hint of anger on her face. "Are you out of your mind?!" She yelled. "You could have died!"

"I can't." I replied. "There's a really mean boy in heaven, named Jack who won't let me see him."

It was true because I didn't know how else I'd explain it. Death was such a funny thing. One minute Jack was right here beside me and the next he wasn't. Time just passed by, and I'd wake up every morning, eat breakfast and expect him to casually pop by my house. Only I'd just sit there at the breakfast table and wait until night came, hoping to hear the sound of his beat up car.

Any minute now. He's going to be here any minute now.

Sometimes I would see his shadow pass by the corner of my eyes and I'd spin around, my heart beating violently. But he was never there. Every time I heard his name, I would turn and look, knowing very well it wasn't him. He was gone. Yet his every smile, every laugh, and every kiss was vivid in my mind. It was unbearable and went on until it drove me insane, like an endless game of hide'n'seek with only one player.

I remember gathering my courage to go see Jack, a month after he passed away. I went up to Crescent View Hill, to a bridge that linked two parts of the cliff togethor; there was nothing there except a deep fall into the thunderous water below. I was trying to climb over the bridge's wooden rails when something knocked me back down and when I opened my eyes, white feathers were falling all around me like falling snowflakes. There were hundreds of doves that had suddenly flown up from under the bridge. One by one, they took place along the rails of the bridge, making it impossible for me to climb over and jump.

From then on, I knew he had become my guardian angel. He was there when I needed someone to listen, there protecting me, making sure I was safe and there to hold my sky up when my world was crashing down.

One white dove had followed me back home from that incident and although it flew away sometimes it always came back, and I always knew it was the same one. Sometimes it would wake me up at 3am, knocking on my window with it's beak. Just like Jack did when he was alive. Sometimes it would sing, chirping a love song to me in a different language. Sometimes it would even crawl under my bed sheets knowing I didn't like it; and nuzzle close to me. Just like he always did.

I took a detour to my house and skipped by City Park which I did whenever I felt the urge to cry. I would swing in the swings by myself with no one to push me from behind like Jack used to. I would sit in the sand and eat ice cream or watermelon with no one to share it with.

Sometimes I'd go pick a dozen red roses at the meadow and bring it over to his mom, because he always did. Sometimes I would get up extra early to see the sunrise on Crescent View Hill, because that's what we did; and I'd bring the guitar he left for me. Sometimes I'd borrow his dad's old canoe and drag it out into the middle of the lake at night on the weekends.

They say it takes time to heal a broken heart. I wonder how much time?

The white dove that always followed me appeared by my side as I was digging a whole in the sand trying to bury my pain in it. It started tweeting then dancing, motioning me to chase it. I followed it as it led me along the shoreline, before it suddenly stopped and began pecking something shiny in the sand. I bent down and brushed off a lot of sand before pulling the object out. It was a message in a bottle and I recognized it at once whose it was.

It was Jack's.

I remember the first day we had ever actually hung out and talked. He had put the message in the bottle and when I asked him who it was for her simply replied "When it arrives in someone's presence it will be exactly who it was meant for." I never really understood what that meant, until I read it.

Tugging the cork out, and pulling the elastic off the rolled piece of paper, I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure if I should read it, although I had always wanted to, but what if it said things that weren't meant for me. The dove looked at me from the ground and cocked its head as if it were waiting. I sat down beside it and unfolded the letter.

_"Dear Kim,"_ I read. _"I'm writing this to you from Heaven."_

I began to cry.

_"It's a nice place here so you don't have to worry about me. I'm sure that by the time you get this, if you ever, you would have already learned the truth about me. That I have fallen in love with you, but that I can't give you anything and will leave your life as quickly as I entered. It was probably selfish of me to drag you into this, but the moment you came up to me that day at lunch, I couldn't pull myself away. I had seen you so many other times before, always walking down your own path, wearing your heart on your sleeve. I wanted to be like that._

_As time passed by we got closer, I realized that our feelings for eachother were mutual and my hatred for myself grew. I knew that in reality we were actually drifting further and further apart from each other and that I would have no choice but to hurt you and leave you in the end._

_There were times you made me stay up all night asking why I had this sort of sickness, why I couldn't be healthy, why I couldn't be with you, if not forever, for a little longer. Then I realized that if I didn't have this illness, we would have never spoken to each other that day and we would have never gotten to know each other. So if someone gave me a second chance to forget everything, go back and live without the illness, i wouldn't. I would rather have loved you, been loved by you, and end our love story as a tragedy than be lovers that never loved at all. I want you to know that I don't regret ever getting to know you and I hope you don't either._

_I hope that you don't remember all the things we did and places we've been as tragic things, because I don't want you to recall me as a sad memory. That's not how I want to live inside your heart. I hope that you would remember our time togethor as a fun and happy memory and smile whenever you think about me, not cry. I hope you can open your heart after I leave and fall in love again, deeper and more passionate than you've ever loved me._

_Sometime in life Kim, whether it's love or just a mere friendship, we find people who have the ability to touch our hearts. They come in our lives, share something special with us and then move on to share it with someone else. I don't know if I touched your heart Kim, but I know you touched mine. So now you have to move on and brighten the lives of others, the way you did for me._

_So promise me you won't cry for me anymore. I want you to move on. I want you to smile, live your life to the fullest and show me that strong personality of yours that I had fallen in love with. Know that I can hear you when you talk to me. Know that I will catch your tears when you cry. Know that I'm watching over you even if I'm not right there by your side. Lastly, know that I will now and always love you._

_Thankyou for making the darkest days of my life the brightest._

_Forever yours,_

_Jack Brewer_

And I cried, because this I promised him would be the very last time. I knew that I had to move on somehow, that I couldn't linger onto his broken fragments forever.

The dove rubbed his head against my cheeks, wiping the tears that rolled down my face until the feathers on it's head were wet. I stroked his wings and brought him up close to me, giving him a light hug.

"You should probably go too." I whispered.

It tilted it's head and stared at me.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm not sure if you're a dove or you're really Jack himself, but thank you for keeping me company for the last year. I'm going to be strong and I'm going to live my life to the fullest from now on." I sniffed my nose.

"Tell Jack that I know there can't be just 10 things he wants to do on his bucket list." I said remembering how he was writing the list when I randomly walked up to him in that lunch room. "Let him know I'll do everything and one day I'll be able to tell him about it. Tell him I'm going to have twice as much fun, laugh twice as hard, love twice as much, and share it with him when it's my time to go to heaven. Tell him that I'll be strong for him, and lastly that I love him."

"And when you delivered my message, just stay in heaven little dove. You don't belong here." I threw the dove up in the air, giving it a boost to fly, but the dove refused to leave. It circled around and around above me, chirping a painful and agonizing cry.

Maybe I've secretly believed the dove was Jack after all this time. That was why it had to go...

"It's alright..." I said. "I'll be fine. You need to extend your wings and become an angel. I'm moving on and you shouldn't linger on the past either. It's time Jack... that you moved on."

The dove kept crying above until it finally decided to leave. It slowly flew away chirping that same old love song it always sang for me as it faded into the sunset.

That was the last time I ever saw that dove. But it was still around watching over me even though it wasn't in my plain sight. And I knew this, because it would always leave me a red rose on my windowsill every Wednesday night... Just like _he_ did.


End file.
